


Гудзонский ястреб

by hwaja



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb/Sgrub Sessions, Drug Abuse, Gen, M/M, Slice of Life, Work In Progress
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2018-12-12 23:03:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11747040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwaja/pseuds/hwaja
Summary: Who pranks the pranksterДэйву и Джону по 18 лет, Дёрку 21. Дёрк - альфа!Дёрк, а не бета!Бро. Бета!Бро в фике не присутствует. Работа на вечном хиатусе.





	1. Chapter 1

\- Страйдер, нам нужно серьёзно поговорить. Сейчас же, - разом выпаливает Джон, врываясь в их крошечную квартирку, как стихийное бедствие.  
Это не преувеличение - ублюдок даже ног не вытирает. Грязные следы по всей прихожей, которая сразу является кухней, комнатой Дёрка и гостевой. Красота какая.  
\- М-м-хм, - многозначительно отвечает Дэйв, не делая даже вялой попытки оторваться от злоебучего платформера.  
А ведь тот так невинно выглядел, скотина, Дэйв двадцать баксов потратил на это дерьмо, думая о том, как иронично будет скакать по полям вместе с магическим крольчишкой, но, блять, эта игра все соки из него выпила и дожимает последние.  
\- Он ебанутый, - продолжает Джон. - Совсем отбитый.  
\- М-м-м! - одобрительно гудит Дэйв, проворачивая крышесносную комбинацию, которая позволяет ему увернуться от струи отравленной воды.  
\- Я знаю, как он дорог тебе, но у всего есть предел. - Джон что-то делает, топчется, машет руками, наверное - Дэйв не видит. Прельстивый зелёный огонёк дополнительной жизни манит его издалека.  
\- Повлияй на него, Дэйв. - Джона не так-то просто проигнорировать. - Восемьдесят килограмм просроченного попкорна, Дэйв! В моей ванне!  
И затем:  
\- Я помоюсь у тебя, кстати, не люблю вонять.  
А потом:  
\- Только сначала убери всё это острое дерьмо.  
И, наконец:  
\- Дэйв! Дэйв! Ты наша последняя надежда!  
Прыгающая тварь, состоящая, согласно её виду, из одних хрящей и наростов, в полёте сталкивается с его крольчишкой и отправляет того в пропасть. Это капитуляция. Дэйв потирает затёкшие запястья и максимально смиренно разворачивается к причине своего сто двадцать девятого проигрыша.  
\- Да, Джон. Я Оби-Ван Кеноби. И я слушаю.  
Джон приоткрывает рот, но, подумав секунду, закрывает обратно. У него на лице написано, как сильно ему нужны союзники.  
\- Уйми своего брата. Он совершенно невыносим. Заметь, я сказал “пожалуйста!”.  
\- Ты не сказал…  
\- Пока, Дэйв!  
Он уносится в ночь, не удосужившись даже закрыть за собой дверь.  
Дэйв обожает объёбка, любит его больше пальцев на левой руке, но иногда понять что-то из того, что он говорит, практически невозможно.  
Даже Дэйву, а ведь у него практически докторат по криптографии.  
\- Ты же хотел вымыться, - обречённо говорит Дэйв зияющему проёму входной двери. - Что не так с бро.  
Джона след простыл, поэтому Дэйв пожимает плечами и отворачивается, готовясь к юбилейной, сто тридцатой итерации надирания собственной жопы.


	2. Chapter 2

Джон возвращается следующим утром, около пяти вечера. Зимой светает поздно, где-то в девять утра, поэтому Дэйв успевает на рассветы раз через земные сутки. Нелегка жизнь, когда в твоём дне тридцать шесть с небольшим часов. Дэйв стоически терпит это недоразумение, конечно, потому что дух его закалён, да и, ну, кого винить, если ты - гуру, а все остальные способны лишь охреневать от твоей просвещённости. Можно только посочувствовать им, да подождать - вдруг нагонят.  
\- Где он? - кричит Джон, а потом резко сбавляет тон. - Кстати, у вас дверь не закрыта.  
\- Заходил около трёх, - отвечает Дэйв. - Занёс банку с грибом.  
Джон некоторое время думает, что сказать, и Дэйв тратит его на то, чтобы помечтать о роял чизе, который влетит в окно и шлёпнется к нему на колени.  
\- Трёх утра или трёх дня? - спрашивает Джон.  
Дэйва не так-то легко смутить.  
\- Трёх ночи, конечно же, - отвечает он. - Я спал. Это было недавно, всего пару каких-то часов назад. Вы едва разминулись.  
Джон страдальчески стонет и приседает на пол возле большого куска пенопласта, который Дэйв с Дёрком спиздили с промышленной помойки в прошлом году. В куске недостаёт некоторых внушительных частей, но, если на то пошло, вещи редко празднуют годовщину в их квартире. Эту дрянь можно с натяжкой назвать долгожителем.  
\- Ты знал, что попкорн очень хуёво смывается в унитаз? - почему-то шёпотом спрашивает Джон.  
Дэйв кряхтит немного, распрямляет ноги, а потом позволяет им упасть прямо на лицо. Точно, он лежал на футоне Дёрка, свесив голову, облокотившись ногами о стену. А теперь он скорчен крендельком.  
Это многое объясняет в том, как Джон выглядит сегодня. Он, кстати, что-то говорил, а Дэйв пропустил это...  
\- Я что-нибудь пропустил?  
Джон вскакивает, моментально вырастая вниз на метр с небольшим.  
\- Гейтс меня шантажирует, а ты спрашиваешь: "Я что-нибудь пропустил?!" - орёт он. - Гейтса убивают, а ты спрашиваешь: "Я что-нибудь пропустил!?"  
Дэйв думает целую минуту.  
\- Давай, поднапрягись, - терпеливо комментирует Джон. - Могу спорить, что ты бы подошел к миссис Линкольн в театре Форда и спросил: "Я что-нибудь пропустил?"  
\- М-м-м, - отвечает Дэйв, - не помню название, но Брюс Уиллис был тем, кто спрашивает, не пропустил ли он что-нибудь.  
Джон хмурится, но недолго.  
\- Зачтём тебе ноль целых пять десятых. И ещё очко, если всё-таки вспомнишь, - говорит он.  
\- Хм-м-м, - говорит Дэйв. - Это был седьмой фильм подряд, после “Армагеддона” и всех “Орешков”. Я не был предельно внимателен. Так что с попкорном?  
\- Очень хуёво смывается в унитаз, - с горечью и снова шёпотом говорит Джон. - Я не Марио, Дэйв, я не знаю, как избавляться от засоров.  
\- Я почти уверен, что этот чувак специализируется на агрессивном захвате грибов и несексуальном топтании черепах. Вообще не факт, что он когда-либо брал в руки вантуз.  
\- Можно топтать черепах сексуально? - Джон кривится, как от кислятины.  
Дэйв пожимает плечами - пытается пожать плечами, во всяком случае, в его позе это довольно затруднительно.  
\- Эй, не осуждай. Сколько людей, столько и кинков.  
\- Как насчёт черепах? Кто-нибудь спрашивал их, нравятся ли им такое? - спрашивает Джон, явно под большим впечатлением от развернувшейся в его голове картины.  
Дэйв некоторое время думает.  
\- Не знаю. Но я за консексуальность. Консенсу… ты понял.  
Джон вздыхает и какое-то время они молчат.  
\- Можно я воспользуюсь туалетом? - говорит он, наконец.  
\- Конечно, - отвечает Дэйв.  
Он не устаёт поражаться тому, как быстро меняются приоритеты человека в дискомфортных для того условиях. Дэйв делает пометку в голове - пристальнее наблюдать за Эгбертом в ближайшие дни. Ему вновь кажется, что он забыл что-то важное; это скверно, никуда не годится. В следующие тридцати шести-часовые сутки, пеняет он, важно поспать больше пяти часов - и меньше двадцати.  
Только когда из туалета раздаётся лязг металла по металлу, шум сорванной с петель полки и некоторое керамическое позвякивание - а спустя пару секунд почти иконический вопль Джона, исполненный отчаяния и библейского ужаса - Дэйв вспоминает, куда конкретно перед сном перенёс дерьмовые мечи из ванной.  
Выдохнув, он кувыркается через голову и решает всё-таки запереть входную дверь.


	3. Chapter 3

Потом Дэйв спит, долго. Бро приходит и уходит, очевидно. Пишет ему записку на холодильник, вроде как, он нашёл работу и будет поздно (в какой день, не понятно). Записка, впрочем, выполнена в форме хайку, так что, вполне возможно, Дёрк действительно имел в виду дивные виды на склон Фудзиямы, а не нормальное в их случае иносказание. Если так, то они в жопе. Подработки Дёрка - единственное, что держит их на плаву в это время года.  
Джон больше не заходил - он скрылся после того, как сумел разъебать два различных унитаза в течение нескольких часов, и Дэйв всерьёз предполагает, что Эгберт пошёл ломать чужие сральники, в совершенно чужих домах. Дэйв мысленно желает ему удачи, хотя и не может не задуматься, что не так с Джоном и унитазами, и почему последним всегда так не везёт с первым.  
Джон больше не заходил, это правда, но входная дверь приоткрыта - замок выбит прямо из гипсокартона и выглядит так, будто отвалится от любого чиха.  
\- Бро. - говорит он. - Ебанутый. Совсем отбитый.  
Что-то зреет внутри Дэйва, что-то мрачное и тёмное, и это не чувство голода, саудади или же непроходимая тоска в связи с двести пятым анальным поражением крольчишки.  
Анальное поражение крольчишки, ха-ха.  
Анальное поражение крольчишки не веселит. Чувство, которое рождается в душе Дэйва настолько уродливо, что для него нет имени. Плебеи, впрочем, зовут его “чистоплотностью” или даже “склонностью к порядку”. Дэйв знает, конечно, что такой херни не существует, но всё равно прячет дерьмовые катаны в разъёбанном диване у телека, ставит банку с грибом в холодильник, а пенопласт, который Эгберт, вероятно, накрошил, пока нервничал вчера вечером, заметает Дёрку под рабочий стол. Там всё равно такой срач, что никто не отличит частное от общего, даже его гениальный, гениальный, припизднутый братец.  
После покупки игрули на их общем счету остаётся ещё триста баксов. Дэйв вызывает сантехника, и после ожесточённых, нечеловеческих торгов даёт тому полсотни. Сантехник проклинает Дэйва на семь поколений вперёд, зато сделка экономит ему двадцатку. Остальное - косметическую часть - Дэйв чинит при помощи скотча. Как здорово, что у них ещё не кончились те два комплекта охуительного строительного скотча, которые Дэйв на спор отжал у чувачка из магазина “Всё для дома”.  
Ещё двести баксов он тратит на новый замок и его установку. Вернее, собирается потратить, очень желал бы, жаждал бы потратить двести баксов на новый замок, а если бы это включило в себя какую-нибудь замазку из навоза и отчаяния, чтобы залепить огромную дыру, которую Дёрк оставил - нет, не в его сердце, этому уже не поможешь - в сраной многострадальной двери!.. то это было бы… просто… замечательно…  
...Но Дэйв не может. Почему? Потому что ему приходит уведомление о том, что на счету у них осталось минус четырнадцать долларов, так что он теперь заморожен впредь до его пополнения.  
\- Эй, Эгберт. - стучится он в знакомую дверь на седьмом этаже - Эгберт. Эгберт. Эгберт. Эгберт. Эгберт. Эгберт. Эгберт. Эгберт. Эгберт, твою мать!  
За дверью раздаётся неловкое шуршание.  
\- Что за хуйня, Дэйв - спрашивает Джон из-за двери - Позвонить не мог?  
\- Всё время забываю про эту херню, - говорит Дэйв - В моей квартире незнакомый мужик, и он сказал, что я торчу ему двести баксов. Ты моя последняя надежда…  
Джон нараспашку открывает дверь.  
\- Ты опять не поладил с дилером? - супер-серьёзно спрашивает Джон. - Мне взять биту?  
\- Что? Нет! - говорит Дэйв. - Гамзи - отличный парень, мы никогда не ссорились. Там другой мужик, по правде незнакомый. И бабки другие. Мне нужно двести баксов.  
\- Хорошо. - говорит Джон. - Сегодня я побуду твоим Кеноби.


	4. Chapter 4

Когда Джон понимает, что никакой серьёзной угрозы “незнакомый мужик, требующий деньги” не представляет с ним происходит удивительная метаморфоза. Его лицо преображается, тревога слезает с него, как облупившаяся краска, он по-голливудски широко улыбается, а потом изо всех сил отвешивает Дэйву подзатыльник.  
\- Наличные подойдут? - спрашивает он у мастера, и улыбка превращается в оскал.  
Тот быстро кивает, смотрит искоса, лишних вопросов не задаёт. Дэйв машет ему всю дорогу, пока тот собирает инструменты и уходит.  
\- Ты такой же проёбанный, как твой брат. - Эгберт так зол, что плюётся - Два уёбка, почему я вообще наказан вами, как ты посмел… ты должен мне двести баксов и ёбаную травму, Страйдер, ты…  
\- Ты сломал мой унитаз. - осторожно вворачивает Дэйв. - Я отдал все деньги на его починку. Давай замнём и останемся при своих? Кроме того, я тоже травмирован. Мало того, что эту дверь никто не закрывает, так бро её ещё и, видимо, пробил в каком-то одному ему известному кунг-фу угаре. Мы можем открыть клуб и быть травмированными против него.  
Джон прищуривается.  
\- Где подвох? - спрашивает он.  
\- Никакого подвоха. - спешно уверяет его Дэйв.  
Подвох стоит на сто пятьдесят баксов и моток строительного скотча дешевле, но Джон это узнает потом. В любом случае, деньги Дэйв возвращать не собирается.  
\- Но это была ваша вина, ваша и ваших уродливых мечей. - ноет Эгберт.  
\- Ты ударил меня! - говорит Дэйв, уже понимая, что выиграл раунд.  
Джон хочет что-то ответить, но Дэйв прижимает ему палец к губам.  
\- Ш-ш-ш, мой друг, мой лучший друг во всём мире. - говорит он. - У меня идея. Давай заставим Дёрка за всё это ответить.  
Вот теперь он точно выиграл раунд. Глаза Джона загораются, как рождественские фонарики.  
Конечно, Дэйв не собирается ввязываться в вендетту с Дёрком - не самоубийца же он, в их совместной жизни предостаточно пассивно-агрессивного обмена чем-то, что под правильным углом сильно напоминает братскую любовь - но поддержать Джона, как хороший друг, он просто обязан.  
\- Я нассу ему в соду, - кипятится Джон.  
\- Это устарело, когда нам было по тринадцать. - отвечает Дэйв.  
\- Это называется “классика”, ты долбоёб. - парирует Джон.  
\- Ш-ш-ш. Если тебе так хочется нассать куда-нибудь - и не думай, что я не заметил твоей сильнейшей тяги к туалетным развлечениям - то у нас в холодильнике стоит огромная банка с комбучей.  
\- Это ещё что за херня? - спрашивает Джон, а потом опасливо добавляет. - Я вообще хочу знать?  
\- О, святая невинность. Пойдём, я покажу тебе тёмные стороны симбиоза дрожжей и уксуснокислых бактерий.  
Джону хватает одного взгляда на то, как Дэйв радостно встряхивает банку, чтобы вконец окриветь челом и начать компульсивно подёргиваться.  
\- Что за дерьмодемон, - говорит он - Это мёртвая медуза в собственном соку? Один из твоих формалиновых друзей? Что это, Дэйв, пожалуйста, скажи мне, что оно неживое.  
\- Достаточно живое. - отвечает Дэйв. - познакомься, это Лил… Лил… напиздел я. Нет у этого дерьма имени. Дёрк просто отстаивает это говнище и пьёт его ночами, так как считает, что это подарит ему божественную силу.  
\- Божечки, - говорит Джон. - И что же это, если я отолью туда, он реально выпьет?  
\- Ты что, зассал, что ли, Эгберт? - спрашивает Дэйв. Ему стремительно хорошеет с каждой проходящей секундой.  
Джон вытягивает губы в узкую линию.  
\- Нет. - говорит он. - Нет, конечно, я сделаю это. Дёрк это заслужил.  
\- Аминь! - говорит Дэйв.  
Вместо тысячи слов, Дэйв разворачивается и уходит в свою комнату, чтобы дать Джону немного пространства.  
“Сап, бро” - пишет он сообщение. - “Разгадай загадку: что регулировало активность твоего желудочно-кишечного тракта, а теперь содержит в себе мочевину?”  
И, сразу же за первым, пишет второе: “Правильный ответ - Эгберт”.  
Дэйв чувствует себя особенно философски сегодня. С одной стороны, он явно только что приоткрыл совершенно злоебучий ящик Пандоры, с другой - минус четырнадцать баксов на счету это вам не что-то, от чего можно просто так отмахнуться.  
В конечном итоге, и Дёрку, и Джону, давно пора поучиться ответственности - вот пусть и поучат друг друга.  
Что вообще может пойти не так?


	5. Chapter 5

Всё идёт не так. Дэйв совсем забыл, что подстрекателям, как и миротворцам, прилетает с обеих сторон. Если Дэйв выберется из этого кошмара живым, он побреется наголо в знак смирения. Надо было лучше прогнозировать, что будет, если немножко трахнуть братюню прямиком в самое трепетное.  
К счастью, Дэйв заварил всё это с перевода стрелок, так что за жизнь свою он как-то не опасается.  
Дёрк опять возвращается ночью (крольчишка Дэйва блуждает в тумане и темноте, лишённый всяких вменяемых ориентиров) - у Дэйва как раз идёт двадцатичасовой с лишним перерыв между порциями сна.  
Дёрк сраный ниндзя, как и всегда - Дэйв становится лучше в том, чтобы определять его присутствие, но до совершенства ему далеко. Особенно, когда он возится с несколько опостылевшей, но всё ещё стоившей двадцать баксов игрой.  
Дэйв вовсе не гордится звуком, который он издаёт, когда его со всей дури оттягивает назад прямо за воротник.  
Дёрк нависает над ним, в одной руке проклятущая банка, другая - всё ещё у Дэйва на шее.  
\- Я что-нибудь пропустил? - спрашивает он.  
\- Иди нахуй. - Дэйв прикрывает глаза. - Только не ты туда же.  
\- Я всегда говорил тебе, что память у тебя дерьмовая. - отвечает Дёрк. - Кстати, ты знал, что пероральный приём комбучи благоприятно сказывается на функциональности мозжечка?  
Дэйв нервно сглатывает.  
\- Пиздёж. - осторожно пробует он.  
\- Ну, не знаю даже. - говорит Дёрк. - Как насчёт клинических испытаний?  
Пару минут они играют в гляделки. Это затруднительный этап беседы - всему виной очки - а в полутьме комнаты и вовсе гиблое дело. По недоразумению и злосчастью выпить мочу Эгберта, предназначенную для другого - вот это действительно скверное окончание и без того странноватого уикэнда.  
В какой-то момент хватка Дёрка слабеет.  
\- Ты помянул Эгберта. - говорит он. - Но чья это была идея изначально?  
\- Попридержи коней, ковбой. - отвечает Дэйв. - У девушки должны быть секреты.  
Дёрк ещё некоторое время пялится на него, а потом скомкано и как-то совсем уж неожиданно припечатывает:  
\- Вы ебётесь?  
\- Прости, что. - Дэйв снова не гордится тем, какого петуха даёт его голос.  
Да что же это такое, второй раз за день так опозориться.  
\- Хм, всё-таки нет. - Дёрк аккуратным движением приглаживает волосы. - Я был так уверен, что ты пялишь Эгберта - или Эгберт пялит тебя, если уж на то пошло - что даже и забыл как-то придумать запасную версию.  
В его голосе - неуверенность. Дэйв, выражаясь образно, моментально находит свой чилл.  
\- Он какой-то особенный, - продолжает Дёрк, и Дэйву кажется, что не будь они оба воплощением крутизны, можно было бы сказать, что бро пытается пожаловаться. - Поверить не могу, что он развёл тебя на соучастие в акте гражданского неповиновения против фигуры авторитета.  
“Не догадался”, - думает Дэйв, хмелея от резкого эндорфинового прихода. - “Ай да я, вот это покерфейс - берегись, Лас-Вегас!”  
\- Остынь, Фемида, тебе нечем плакать, - говорит он.  
\- Но ведь государство - это я, - парирует Дёрк.  
\- Чув, я всё понимаю, но ты первый начал этот феод. Не стоило оставлять у него в ванной восемьдесят килограмм попкорна.  
Дёрк смотрит на него, как на дурачка.  
\- Попкорн лёгкий, Дэйв. Ты хоть представляешь, сколько места занимают восемьдесят килограмм попкорна?  
Дэйв машет рукой.  
\- Пою то, что мне Эгберт наплёл.  
\- Почти три кубометра попкорна, Дэйв. - Уголок рта Дёрка чуть дёргается. - То, что я дропнул в сортире Эгберта не весило более одиннадцати кило. Наш малыш - просто королева драмы.  
\- Это всё не так уж важно. Я всё равно не понимаю, как ты незаметно припёр одиннадцать килограмм в квартиру, от которой у тебя и ключа-то нет.  
\- Я купил пикап.  
Ка-чинг кассового аппарата в голове Дэйва такой громкий, что поначалу ему кажется, будто звук раздаётся в реальности. Двести долларов, хуёвый брат, ещё более хуёвая машина. Всё предопределено. Смерть неизбежна. Дэйв чувствует себя мелким, со своими амбициями, махинациями и крольчатами.  
\- Дёрк, у нас скоро не будет денег на доставку, а ведь нам ещё электричество оплачивать, - стараясь не звучать слишком уж жалко, комментирует Дэйв. - Нахуя пикап-то?  
\- Хочу сконструировать монстр-трак.  
Дэйв начинает раздражаться, хотя и не в том положении - сам он давненько уже не приносил денег в дом. Однако же, даже без хед-старта, в эту игру могут играть двое.  
\- Откуда у тебя ключи от квартиры Джона. Пикап не помог бы тебе обойти это препятствие.  
Дёрк едва заметно морщится.  
\- Ладно, уел. Спиздил у тебя.  
Дэйв так сильно ликует, что едва не пропускает важный для дальнейшего перегибания своей линии сигнал - Едва Заметно И Очень Иронично Изогнутую Бровь.  
\- Ты не можешь жаловаться на… сугубо потенциальные примеси в своём забродившем пойле. Эта скверна в любом случае должна была быть очищена.  
\- Ты веришь в очистительные свойства мочи? - оживляется Дёрк.  
\- Нет, - отвечает Дэйв. - Но я и в необходимость покупки пикапа не верю, что с меня, атеиста, взять.  
Ситуация выглядит патовой. Они безрезультатно играют в камень-ножницы-бумагу, чтобы выяснить, кому следует стать козлом отпущения в этой конкретной ситуации, но слишком хорошо знают друг друга. Вариации всегда совпадают.  
Наконец, Дэйв предлагает оплатить следующую партию травы из своей заначки, при условии, что Дёрк найдёт новую подработку и навсегда забудет про желтоватый инцидент, а также поставит крест на анальном поражении крольчишки Дэйва.  
\- Ты будешь прощён, сын мой. - Дёрк ловко, как будто всю жизнь ошивался по церквям, осеняет Дэйва крёстным знаменем. - А вот другие…  
\- Мой тебе совет, оставь Эгберта в покое, - быстро говорит Дэйв.  
Дёрк его игнорирует.  
Это станет началом долгих и мучительных дней. Дэйв даже не сомневается.


	6. Chapter 6

\- Кстати, не хочешь помыться? - невзначай и совершенно в тему спрашивает Дэйв.  
\- Я что, так сильно воняю? - ужасается Джон. - Вроде бы вчера принял душ в качалке. Я решил походить туда снова, пока попкорн не рассосётся сам собой.  
\- Эгберт, попкорн не растворяется в воздухе, - машинально и даже без толики иронии комментирует Дэйв.  
\- Я понимаю, - так же неиронично говорит Джон. - Но если очень захотеть, ситуация справится с тобой, даже если ты не справишься с ситуацией.  
\- Так-то да, - отвечает Дэйв ему в тон. - Но это только до тех пор, пока ты не на дне морском, а сверху не лежит трамвай.  
Джон напрягается как струна, вскакивает с места, начинает ходить из стороны в сторону и нервно щёлкает пальцами.  
\- Не помню, - с досадой говорит он, - “Полицейская история”? Нет, что-то более мрачное. И вряд ли с Ником Кейджем, не то я бы мигом вспомнил. Может быть, “Матрица”?  
\- Эгберт, в “Матрице” даже не было трамваев. Но ты прав, я читернул. Это из книги, и перед сном я тебе её не читал, так что вряд ли ты либо о ней знаешь. В ней нет ничего про клоунов, программистов и фокусы-покусы, а ведь примерно этими понятиями твои обширные сферы интересов и ограничены. - Дэйв сладко потягивается, пытаясь возобновить игру, но этому, увы, не суждено случиться.  
С гортанным криком Джон сбивает его на пол, одновременно стараясь поколотить и не слишком переусердствовать. На его счастье, Дэйв боится щекотки.  
Через полчаса утомительного и буйного копошения, а также спустя одно скомканное признание в том, что нет, Дэйв ни в коем случае не считает Джона глупым, они наконец-то разлепляются и, тяжело дыша, обращают взгляды в потолок.  
\- Ты знаешь, что штукатурка посыпалась? - отчего-то шёпотом спрашивает Джон.  
\- А, - машет рукой Дэйв. - Это ещё в восемьдесят шестом случилось, до моего рождения.  
Они могли бы и дальше уютно перебрасываться ничего не значащими фразами, если бы не одно непредвиденное обстоятельство. В случайной тишине квартиры раздаётся грохочущий звук смываемой в унитаз воды.  
И Дэйв, и Джон вздрагивают и замирают.  
\- Попкорн не разлагается, но если ты будешь терпеливым мальчиком, через несколько лет он сильно усохнет, - говорит Дёрк, закрывая за собой дверь туалета. Затем он обращается уже к Дэйву: - А говорил, что не ебётесь.  
Дэйв медленно, как в фильме ужасов, переводит взгляд на Джона. Последний багровеет, причём постепенно - сначала уши, затем щёки и лоб, шея, только потом - нос.  
\- Стыдно, кстати, в твоём возрасте не знать Филиппа Марлоу, - продолжает Дёрк, снова обращаясь к Джону.  
\- Мы не… - начинает Дэйв, но Джон моментально перебивает его:  
\- В заднице твоей попкорн усохнет, если ты его из ванны не заберёшь, - говорит он, сам, кажется, охуевающий от своей смелости.  
\- А ты с причудами, - отвечает Дёрк. - Что, маловато тебе Дэйва, хочешь и со мной поиграть в свои грязные игры? Моча в еде - тоже часть ваших регулярных практик?  
Ни Дэйв, ни Джон, не замечают того момента, когда Дёрк оказывается совсем рядом и нависает над ними.  
\- Это вы меня таким образом соблазнить решили? Грязные маленькие извращенцы, - говорит Дёрк интимным голосом, который Дэйв никогда, никогда в жизни ещё у него не слышал.  
Поэтому, он, наверное, не выдерживает.  
\- Это отвратительно! - орёт он, растеряв всю свою отстранённость. - Ты ещё зовёшь себя моим братом! Вымой рот с мылом, объебос, или никогда не говори больше ни со мной, ни с Джоном!  
Дёрк переводит взгляд с одного на другого.  
\- Он, - кивает Дёрк на Дэйва. - Мой брат. Можно понять его смятение. А у тебя какое оправдание, очкастенький?  
От такой наглости у Джона просто дыхание перехватывает. Дэйв видит его, видит его глаза, чёрт, да если бы поперёк лица Эгберта было бы написано капсом “ЭТО ВОЙНА”, его воинственные намерения не были бы такими очевидными.  
А, Дёрк, как и всегда, понятия не имеет, когда нужно остановиться.  
\- Может, мне к тебе домой наведаться и нассать на всё, что тебе дорого? - спрашивает он.  
Что дальше случается, Дэйв предпочитает не анализировать. Он молча и очень оперативно отползает под рабочий стол Дёрка и интенсивно пытается сообразить какой-нибудь простой, простейший, примитивнейший - и, желательно, очень действенный - выход из ситуации.  
Когда его осеняет, пальцы Джона у Дёрка во рту, растягивают его щёки в разные стороны, а сам Дёрк крепко удерживает Эгберта за волосы. Где чьи ноги - совершенно непонятно. Дэйв решает на этом не циклиться.  
\- Мир! Мир, долбоёбы отодранные, мир, я знаю, что нам стоит сделать! - кричит Дэйв.  
Как по волшебству, два его любимейших во всём мире обсоска останавливаются, замирая.  
\- Фто? - спрашивает Дёрк.  
Пальцы Джона всё ещё не покинули его ротовую полость.  
\- Мы накуримся, - говорит Дэйв.  
Джон закатывает глаза и снова сосредотачивается на Дёрке.  
\- Нет, нет! - срочно добавляет Дэйв. - Подумайте только. Есть ванна, полная попкорна, и трава, которую я всё равно пообещал купить. Есть определённое количество падкой на халяву, но мирной и дружественной студентоты - от каждого из нас. Вы выкурите косяк мира и забудете о грехах друг друга. А потом все эти приглашённые люди опустошат твою ванну, Джон, так, будто всю жизнь мечтали набить брюхо стылым попкорном.  
Дёрк отпускает Джона и садится на пол.  
\- А мне какие репарации положены? - спрашивает он. - Я, вообще-то, пострадавшая сторона.  
\- Моя ванна! - Джон моментально начинает орать. - Ты чёртов взломщик!  
\- Если судить по волосатости и росту, ты, Эгберт, тут единственный хоббит - парирует Дёрк.  
\- В качестве репарации можешь позвать своего стрёмного дружка с кобылиным именем. Того, которого ты подцепил в кружке любителей пони-плея, - обречённо говорит Дэйв.  
\- Какого ещё…? Дэйв! Что?! - начинает было Джон, но Дёрк точным, не лишённым ласки движением прикрывает ему рот.  
\- Замётано, - говорит он.  
Дэйв переводит взгляд на Джона и сочувственно говорит:  
\- Поверь, ты не хочешь войны.  
Он говорит ещё и ещё, что-то типа “в твоих же интересах не задавать вопросы” и “у меня не было выбора”, даже, кажется “прости меня”.  
У Джона шумит в ушах, как если б его оглушило разорвавшимся поблизости снарядом.


	7. Chapter 7

Дилер у них прелестный, зря Джон относится к нему с подозрением. Из-за недопонимания Дэйв почти два месяца называл Гамзи “Гамазом”, а тот и ухом не вёл. Так бы и закрепилось намертво, но потом Дэйв услышал, как того позвали нормальным именем, и слегка устыдился. Нет ничего страшного в том, чтобы коверкать чужие имена, но не по случайности же!  
\- Привет, бро, - дружелюбно говорит Гамзи, открывая дверь нараспашку. - Тебе как обычно, или, может, зайдёшь на чай с пирожками? Я как раз напёк.  
Его ноздри раздуваются, будто бы стремясь подчеркнуть последнее предложение. Красивый арабский нос Гамзи похож на парус корабля, рвущегося покорять просторы морских пучин.  
Сам Гамзи похож на человека столь обдолбанного, что Дэйв поражается, как это тот до сих пор умудряется стоять на ногах и может связать пару слов.  
\- Не как обычно, - решается, наконец, Дэйв. - Я зайду, пожалуй.  
Гамзи отодвигается, и Дэйв протискивается мимо него в квартиру. На всякий случай, он старается не глазеть по сторонам - Гамзи милашка, но вкусовые его предпочтения оставляют желать лучшего. Также Дэйв старается ничего не трогать.  
Туберкулёз он как-нибудь переживёт, а вот инопланетную слизь - не факт, не факт.  
Вообще, Дэйв Гамзи действительно симпатичен, насколько может быть симпатичен человек, с которым у вас, в основном, сугубо деловые отношения.  
В конечном итоге, инстинкты Дэйва не врут. Если уж он может расслабиться, когда забавный арабский увалень следит за ним, то ничего плохого Гамзи не предвещает, каким бы подозрительным он ни был.  
\- Покушай яблочного, - говорит тот, нарезая пирог с ядовито-зелёной начинкой. - Он успокаивает нервы и дарит ощущение сонного восторга.  
“Главное,” - напоминает себе Дэйв - “Не думать, что он туда жахнул”.  
\- У нас намечается вечеринка. - говорит он. - Сам понимаешь, неплохо бы раздобыть сырья.  
\- Славно, славно. - отвечает ему Гамзи. - Вечеринки у добрых людей, что может быть прекраснее.  
\- Ты приглашён. - скромно говорит Дэйв.  
\- О! - лицо Гамзи озаряет безмятежная улыбка, на его крупном лице выглядящая как-то даже неуместно. - Вот спасибо, бро! Это же просто замечательные новости.  
\- Я принёс денег, так что могу отдать прямо сейчас, а товар занесёшь позже… - Дэйв ковыряет вилочкой в пироге, не рискуя отправить её в рот.  
Не хочется случайно обдолбаться чем-нибудь серьёзным и экспериментальным.  
\- Никаких денег! Ты приглашаешь меня в свой дом, братюнь, я приду с дарами. - Гамзи подмигивает ему.  
Кассовый аппарат в голове Дэйва, как и накануне, выдаёт трель, на этот раз - радостную.  
\- Вот спасибо! - восклицает он. - В дом Джона, вообще-то, ну да неважно. Ты нас так выручишь, приятель.  
\- Я и пирогов напеку, - миролюбиво сообщает Гамзи. - И, может, захвачу что-нибудь из своих особенных коктейлей.  
“Не забыть предупредить всех, чтобы поостереглись”, - думает Дэйв.  
\- Пригласи кого-нибудь, если хочешь. - говорит он вместо этого.  
Гамзи вновь выглядит так, будто ему пять, а Рождество наступило пораньше.  
\- Ты мой лучший клиент, Дэйв, но теперь ты ещё и мой друг. - сообщает он. - Вчера подвезли новый стаф. Хочешь дунуть?  
\- Конечно. - отвечает Дэйв. - Я всегда хочу дунуть.  
Плохо оставлять Дёрка и Джона одних надолго, но ведь они взрослые люди, верно? Что вообще может пойти не так?


	8. Chapter 8

Следующие дни такие насыщенные, что Дэйв не может не похвалить себя за прозорливость - воистину, великое благо, что он ещё в прошлом семестре решил взять академический отпуск на год.  
На самом деле, ничего не происходит - насыщение Дэйв получает через накал страстей, к которому приводит пассивно-агрессивная, но яростная конфронтация двух самых стрёмных чудил в этом доме - и это о многом говорит, для дома-то, где помимо Дёрка и Джона есть персоны вроде Гамзи!  
Дэйв принимает разумное, с какой стороны ни глянь, решение - избегает обоих, приглашает минимум людей, прячет две двухлитровые упаковки яблочного сока в диване, а в корзину для белья кладёт огромный пакет доритос.  
Впрочем, философски думает Дэйв, нельзя сидеть на осином гнезде и притворяться, что твоя жопа ничуть не покраснела от укусов.  
От Эгберта хуй отвяжешься. Он стал сильно добрее с тех пор, как начал поднимать тяжести снова - Дэйв не знает, эндорфины ли это, или возможность раз в день принимать душ - но к Дёрку безжалостен:  
\- Дэйв, твой мудацкий брат серьёзно решил позвать приятеля в сбруе?  
\- Эгберт, только не опять, я позвал Гамзи, прости господи!  
\- Это другое. Не кусай руку, которая кормит, Дэйв! Лошадиный чел меня ничем не кормит.  
Несколько секунд они в ужасе молчат.  
\- Я думаю, ты должен быть ему за это благодарен. - тихо говорит Дэйв.  
Джон не разговаривает с ним ещё три часа.  
Или, например, такая ситуация:  
\- Дёрк, в сраку, Страйдер. - орёт Джон в несусветную рань, почему-то у Дэйва над уходом - ты изуродовал мне операционку, тварь, покупай новый компьютер!  
\- О, заткнись, Берт. - стонет Дёрк откуда-то у Дэйва из подмышки. - Я просто установил софт для сабвуфера. Какая патичка без приличных басов.  
\- Ты всё сломал! Я даже не могу загрузить интернет эксплорер…  
Дёрк моментально просыпается, орёт страшным голосом и кидает в Джона контроллер, который использовал вместо подушки.  
Он ведёт себя по-другому. Дёрк искрит. Он целыми днями сваривает какие-то провода, бормочет себе под нос числовые значения и вообще ведёт себя странненько - то есть, Дэйв посчитал бы так, если бы не прожил с Дёрком всю свою жизнь.  
На самом деле, Дёрк сублимирует, как сволочь. Дэйв не знает что именно, но закономерно предполагает, что гнев. Он успевает проникнуться к Дёрку сложной симпатией - это первый раз, когда Дёрк старается себя контролировать во славу поддержки видимости мира.  
Вообще, это настолько неправдоподобно, что у Дэйва мурашки идут по коже.  
\- Побреюсь, - говорит он Дёрку в спину, уверенный, что брат его не слышит. - Налысо. Лишь бы не было войны.  
Дёрк снимает огромные наушники и серьёзно смотрит на него.  
\- Замётано, - говорит он.  
Дэйв ненавидит себя сильно, но недостаточно сильно, чтобы что-то по этому поводу предпринять.  
Он уносит приставку в комнату и проходит свою игру за сорок часов беспрерывного бдения. Зайчишка ликует, но у Дэйва страшно болит голова. Когда он выходит из комнаты, с щетиной, которая переросла свою сексуальность многие, многие часы тому назад, и открывает душевую кабину, потому что хобо и бохо - это разные слова, как ни крути, хотя и есть в хобо-шике нечто совершенно неповторимое.  
Даже признав это, Дэйв всё равно предпочитает благоухать Аксом. Axe: new douchebag effect!  
Дэйв открывает душевую кабину, и несколько совершенно нежелаемых им килограмм попкорна высыпаются на пол.  
\- Эгберт! - кричит он в пустоту, а потом кричит ещё раз, на этот раз менее приличные вещи.  
Дэйв включает воду тугим напором и выходит из дома в тапочках и пижамных штанах. Люди в магазине не смотрят ему в очки и называют его “сэр”.  
Когда он возвращается, богаче на двадцать баксов, чем был, когда вышел (это не милостыня, если ты не просил), в ванной очень чисто по меркам casa di Strider, а на кровати его ждёт небольшая машинка для бритья - практически бесшумная и с набором насадок.  
Дэйв устраивается на работу - троллит малолеток в интернетах, пять баксов за комментарий. Он, может быть, и почувствовал бы некоторый стыд за своё поведение, но Дёрк перестаёт сваривать и начал сверлить, а Джон разбивает бонг прямо накануне празднества.  
Чертыхаясь, они идут покупать новый в несусветной ночи - около восьми утра, если быть точным. Джон подкладывает Дёрку пердящую подушку в постель.  
Дёрк от руки переписывает отзеркаленной кириллицей его конспект по экспериментальной механике.  
Джон сорок минут ругает сюжет Мадоки, дважды называя аниме “мангой” (они с Дёрком ломают обогреватель и случайно отдирают от стены кусок обоев).  
Дёрк красит все белые футболки Джона в оранжевый.  
Джон насыпает красный перец в пачку чипсов, которые Дёрк покупает для себя, а Дэйв находит и съедает. Извиняться Джон отказывается, считая, что Дэйв наказан за жадность.  
Когда Дэйв просыпается, и, зевая, поднимается к Эгберту, веселье в самом разгаре.  
\- У меня плохое предчувствие, - говорит он маниакально улыбающемуся Джону.  
\- Всё в руках божьих, Хан. - отвечает тот.


	9. Chapter 9

Всё когда-нибудь заканчивается, и скоро Дэйву становится наплевать на стресс минувших дней. Бонг привычно берёт губы Дэйва в кольцо; если он и кашляет, то совсем немного.  
Этот сорт травы “медленный” - от него тоже можно ржать гиеной и обтирать щеками линолеум, но в целом становится просто вяло - ноги ватные, а разум лёгкий.  
Лёгкий, как радиоактивный снежок.  
Ироничные ремиксы саундтреков к Сонику привычно ласкают барабанные перепонки - жаль, конечно, что за всей беготнёй Дёрк не успел приготовить особого плейлиста, но у Дэйва, который предоставил по случаю одну из своих подборок, и без того идеальный вкус.  
Медленным и слегка размытым взглядом Дэйв обводит комнату. Греческий друган Гамзи, с именем, в котором есть нечто астрологическое, без выражения смотрит в стену. Его коляска ритмично покачивается - Гамзи крепко держит её и трясётся в такт музыке. Последний закинулся чем-то посильнее марихуаны: подруга Эгберта, Вриска, принесла странные восьмигранные таблетки, от которых все остальные присутствующие благоразумно отказались.  
Дэйв залипает на секундочку в ковёр - Эгберт решил не избавлять съёмное жилище от прилагавшегося плюшевого монстра, будто прикипевшего к полу, но у Эгберта всегда было не очень с самосохранением… хотя не Дэйву об этом говорить.  
“Я самый злобный сукин сын в этой долине,” - думает он, смеётся, а потом осекается, заприметив тёмную лошадку вечера, ха-ха, тёмную лошадку. Приятель Дёрка, мутный тип, про которого Дэйв знает только вещи, которых предпочёл бы не знать, сидит у столика и с мрачным видом запихивает в себя очередной кекс Джейн. Это хорошо, что у самого Дэйва жор ещё не начался - было бы досадно заманчить все закуски сейчас, когда ночь всё ещё молода.  
Дэйв начинает легонько тревожиться. Не хотелось бы остаться один на один с пирогами Гамзи, в ситуации, где вся нормальная еда окажется зловредно сожрана другими.  
\- Я достиг предела своих грёз, - неожиданно для себя говорит Дэйв. - Зачем мне длить пребывание в мире спящих?  
\- Ты обкурился, мудила. - говорит голос откуда-то справа. - Вечно тебя тянет на экзистенциализм, когда дунешь.  
Очень медленно, как в слоу-мо, Дэйв успевает немного испугаться голоса, а потом распознать его и порадоваться, потому что Дэйв всегда рад Каркату, чтобы последний про то не думал.  
\- Экзистенциализм похож на игру “обесцень всё, что любишь, наиболее унылым способом”. - миролюбиво говорит ему Дэйв. - Но я ненавижу страдания. По призванию я гедонист, и желаю взять от жизни всё, до чего смогу дотянуться.  
\- Как складно! - присвистывает Каркат. Он ещё не совсем оправился от простуды и смешно похрипывает на каждом резком повышении тона.  
Дэйв миролюбиво смеётся над ним. С тех пор, как он начал употреблять, прошло не так много времени, но все уже успели привыкнуть к его чрезмерно эмоциональному альтер-эго. Внезапно рассмеявшись по накурке в первый раз, Дэйв пиздецки напугал Дёрка - тот даже приподнял бровь, когда смог тщательно оценить ситуацию. Единственный человек в мире, чьей невозмутимости Дэйв завидует.  
Дэйв смеётся ещё немного, на этот раз не в памяти, в реальности - до той меры, до которой он может её чувствовать, конечно.  
\- Спасибо, - говорит он, успокоив грудную клетку. - Твоя мудрость направила меня. Теперь я жажду не счастья, но лишь осознания, как говорил Труман Капотэ.  
Каркат убеждённым не выглядит.  
\- Знаешь, что ещё говорили мудрейшие? Сначала думай, потом дуй! - продолжает Дэйв. - И я думаю, что тебе пора дунуть.  
\- Говноед. - отвечает ему Каркат. - Ладно уж, пойду, опущусь до твоего уровня.  
Дэйв снова остаётся в одиночестве. Из кухни несётся громогласный хохот, и настроение Дэйва становится ещё лучше, если это возможно. Это Терези с юридического, первый человек, которому Дэйв бы позвонил, если бы нужно было спрятать труп - как сама она говорит, если бы повязка на глазах Фемиды была бы прозрачной, то свободных людей было бы больше.  
Она считает эту шутку чертовски забавной, как и все, так или иначе связанные со зрением. Терези вообще любит заставлять людей чувствовать себя неуютно - особенно во всём, что касается того момента, где она ходит на занятия с белой тростью.  
Дэйв это тоже обожает - одно удовольствие смотреть на вытянувшиеся лица бедолаг, сразу не предположивших, что Терези - слабовидящая. Однажды он упомянул при ней об этом, и она ткнула его в бок, пребольно, а потом сказала:  
\- Ну-ка опиши мне эти щи, да во всех подробностях, ковой.  
С того дня они стали друзьями.  
Дэйв направляется на кухню, к Терези и их общей с Джоном знакомой - той самой Вриске, которая, как они между собой шутят, “приносит удачу”.  
“Удача” - эвфемизм для странной наркоты, которую Вриска стабильно приносит на тусовки. Никто не знает, где она её берёт, но ходят слухи, что только Гамзи эта дрянь не способна конкретно навредить, потому что Гамзи не настоящий человек - он спаян из кокаина и яблочного желе.  
\- При-ивет! - говорит Дэйв Терези, и там приветственно машет ему рукой, расплываясь в роскошной, зубастой улыбке.  
Вриска вяло шевелит конечностью в его сторону, быстро возвращаясь к тому, что он прервал - а именно, к спору, который они с Терези, кажется, ведут.  
\- Пауки пизже. - говорит Вриска. - У них восемь сраных лап. И паутинку - чух!  
Терези утробно смеётся.  
\- Чувачок избивает преступников тростью, Врис. - отвечает она. - Пизже только Рутгер Хауэр.  
Дэйв автоматически начинает щёлкать пальцами.  
\- “Слепая ярость”! - говорит он.  
\- Молодец, - отвечает Терези. - Скушай пирожок.  
\- Человек-паук - икона своего времени. Ты что, не видела мультфильм?  
\- Я слепая, задротка. - воет Терези с восторгом - Как бесчувственно!  
\- Откуда ты тогда вообще знаешь про Сорвиголову? - возмущается Вриска. - про “Слепую ярость” тебе, небось Джон рассказывал, он обожает устаревшее дерьмо.  
\- Джон! - восклицает Дэйв. - Мне нужно его отыскать.  
\- Прямо, прямо, направо. - говорит Терези. - И тебе нужно многое узнать, дорогая - слышала когда-нибудь про аудиоадаптации?  
Дэйв, без дальнейших размышлений, разворачивается и уходит. По пути он краем глаза замечает Роуз (которую никто не приглашал, но про которую никто не сомневался, что она придёт) в обнимку с высокой симпатичной леди, и успевает загрустить. Вся толпа, кажется, разбилась по парочкам, кроме него самого. И Джона. И Дёрка. И Карката.  
“Пойду, пристану к Джону” - думает он. - “А Каркат с Дёрком пусть развлекают друг друга - обожаю запах напалма с утра”.  
Джон предсказуемо находится в туалете.... хотел бы Дэйв, чтобы это было правдой. Нет его там. В туалете зато находится нечто иное, а именно застрявший в дверном проёме друган Гамзи… Таврос, паренька зовут Таврос.  
Таврос жалобно смотрит на Дэйва. К его губе прилип крошечный кусочек попкорна.  
\- Мы просто разговаривали. - говорит он, будто бы оправдываясь. - Потом заиграла песня про радугу и какую-то херню, и Гамзи как взбесился. Никогда его таким не видел. Отвёз меня сюда, велел с места не двигаться, и ушёл из квартиры. Бормотал что-то про кегельбан. Я его слушаться не намерен, тут нихерашеньки, кроме закуски, нет, но выехать без помощи из ванной не могу.  
\- Я тебе сейчас помогу. - говорит Дэйв. - И не говори кегельбан, серьёзно, мужик, это называется “боулинг”. Мы же не в пятидесятых.  
Таврос зачем-то извиняется, пока Дэйв пытается выкорчевать его из цепких объятий косяка.  
\- Сам не свой, говоришь? - усмехается Дэйв, когда дело начинает спориться. - А когда он сам свой, наш Гамзи, смекаешь, о чём я говорю?  
Таврос хочет ответить, но его перебивает дверной звонок.  
\- Говорю же. - комментирует Дэйв. - Он, наверное, домой бегал за какой-нибудь дымящейся знаковой хернёй.  
На пороге его встречает Дёрк.  
\- Привет. - говорит он. - Я что-нибудь пропустил?


	10. Chapter 10

\- Гамзи впал в боевой рэйдж, а Джон нигде не находится, - автоматически отвечает Дэйв.  
\- Гамзи? Пиздёж. - Дёрк стучит кулачком в кулак Тавроса и заинтересованно смотрит мимо них - то ли считает людей, то ли проверяет информацию. - И что значит “нигде”? Ты опять за своё экзистенциальное дерьмо? Бытие есть, небытия нет?  
\- О, заткнись. Я хотя бы не цитирую Май Лил Пони посерийно.  
\- Эм-Эл-Пи - произведение искусства, - просветлённым голосом отвечает Дёрк. - А Эгдерп сидит у нас в прихожей. Дуется. Но ты туда не ходи.  
\- Почему? - настораживается Дэйв.  
\- Три слова. “Катапульта”, “лёд” и “не удалось”, - говорит Дёрк.  
\- Это четыре слова, мудозвон.  
Дёрк пожимает плечами.  
\- Оставь человека наедине с горем и двумя килограммами замороженных овощей штанах. Не прерывай его подросткового ангста.  
\- Пошёл ты, - говорит Дэйв. - Мы замутили эту тусню для того, чтобы вы могли накуриться, как взрослые люди, и позабыть все обиды? А вы что? Замороженные овощи?  
Дёрк едва заметно переминается с ноги на ногу. Дэйв распознаёт это движение как признак неудобства и решает додавить:  
\- Ну что ты пристал к нему? Почему именно к нему, и почему тебе не надоело?  
Дёрк поднимает руку, а потом резко опускает, будто передумав.  
\- Так я и думал, - отвечает Дэйв. - Иди уже дунь, бро. И подумай о своём поведении.  
“Какого хуя,” - думает Дэйв, сбегая по лестнице. - “Мне показалось, или Дёрка реально что-то смутило?”  
Джон находится не в прихожей, а по пояс в холодильнике. Это нежелательно, конечно, зачем ему там быть, но уже лучше, чем было раньше.  
\- Если ты нассышь в нашу еду, я нассу в твой экспериментальный проект, - говорит Дэйв.  
Джон подскакивает от неожиданности, ругается, сбивает башкой кетчуп.  
Плачущим он не выглядит. Дэйв немного расслабляется, понимая, что, видимо, переоценил степень их с Дёрком перепалки.  
\- Пойдём к тебе, - говорит Дэйв. - Нам давно пора догнаться. Я не видел тебя со второго шота.  
\- Попкорн ещё там? - как-то уныло спрашивает Джон.  
\- Да куда ж он денется, - отвечает Дэйв. - Если Джейн перепутала нашу вечеринку с фестивалем выпечки. Давно я столько печенья не видел. Но Таврос немного постарался, очень уж скучно было пареньку.  
\- М-м-м, окей, - говорит Джон и закрывает холодильник.  
\- Перед тем как мы пойдём, - говорит Дэйв. - Я должен отметить нечто странное.  
\- Да? - вяловато отвечает Джон.  
\- Да. - Дэйв и сам не до конца уверен в правильности того, что собирается сказать, как не был до конца уверен в том, что хорошей идеей является сначала уговорить Джона нассать в банку, а потом его же и спалить. - Да, мне кажется, ты должен знать, что Дёрк явно инвестирован в продолжение этих бесконечно муторных и совершенно безыдейных шашней, которые вы разводите вот уже без малого неделю. Сам понимаешь, как это…  
\- Правда? - цепко, сразу же подобравшись, спрашивает Джон.  
Он больше не выглядит вялым и обескураженным. Его глаза удовлетворённо поблёскивают.  
\- ...опасно. - заканчивает Дэйв. - Но, я так понимаю, ты совсем не против.  
Джон хмурится на секунду, а потом лучезарно улыбается.  
\- Победа будет за мной, - хлопает он Дэйва по плечу. - Но спасибо, что беспокоишься.  
Дэйв мысленно стонет. И вот как объяснить долбоёбу, что ты переживаешь, в основном, за сохранность своей психики и своего имущества? Никак. Никак ты ему это, блять, не объяснишь. Но Дэйв всё равно пробует.  
\- Дёрк - хаос воплощённый. Ты ничего не можешь с ним поделать - я не до конца уверен, что помогут даже такие радикальные меры, как декапитация.  
\- Ну, я тоже не промах! - говорит Джон, будто бы защищаясь.  
Дейв чешет подбородок. С тех пор, как он начал бриться машинкой для стрижки, у него пропали проблемы с вросшими волосами, но вот гладквыбритым он с тех пор не бывал.  
\- Ты должен понимать, что я знаю Дёрка. Сколько себя помню, я знаю Дёрка. Так что поверь мне… - Дэйв заминается. - Хорошо, давай попробуем так. Однажды он рассказывал мне про эту свою фантазию…  
\- Ничего не хочу знать про коней! - затыкает уши Джон.  
\- Не будет никаких коней, боже, Эгберт, тебе как будто шесть. Это… не эротическая фантазия. По крайней мере, я не думаю, что она эротическая - в противном случае всё совсем плохо, если понимаешь, о чём я. Короче. Регулярная его фантазия начинается с того, что Дёрк стоит в очереди продовольственного магазина. Это довольно большая очередь. У него в руках по две бутылки винишка. И вот он берёт и без всякого предупреждения кидает одну из них в стену. Десять секунд тишины, все смотрят на него, смотрят по сторонам, пытаются понять, что происходит… и как только кто-то раскрывает рот, Дёрк берёт и кидает в ту же самую стену вторую бутылку. Ты понимаешь? Понимаешь, Джон?  
Джон смотрит на него пустым, ничего не выражающим взглядом. Дэйв немного переживает, а ну как Джон в тайне очень чувствительный и сильно распереживался из-за истории?  
Он осторожно трогает Джона за плечо, и тот моментально вздрагивает, как будто пробуждаясь ото сна.  
\- Прости, я что-нибудь…  
\- Нет. - рука Дэйва непроизвольно сжимается в кулак. - Ты со мной этого не сделаешь.  
Джон кивает, пряча улыбку.  
\- Я понимаю, что ты тревожишься, я просто не понимаю, почему, - вздыхает Джон. - Но ты прав, как минимум, в одном - вместо того, чтобы чувствовать себя усталым объёбком, который конкурирует с человеком, который имеет двенадцать футболок с одинаковым изображением оранжевой кепки, да ещё и проигрывает в этом… короче, лучше накуриться.  
\- Мой мальчик, - Дэйв открывает дверь и пропускает его вперёд. - Скоро ты станешь совсем как мы, взрослые люди - прокрастинатором и эскапистом.  
Дэйв издевательским жестом смахивает воображаемую слезу.


	11. Chapter 11

Дейв: Будь другим парнем.  
Вжух, теперь ты другой ты парень.  
Какой ты парень? Ты Джон, наверное.

***  
\- Просто выметайтесь, - говорит Джон. - Мне категорически насрать, за коим чёртом вы сюда вообще приходили. Вон.  
\- Мы забираем Тавроса, - говорит Роуз. - Приятно было увидеть тебя.  
Канайя хочет что-то сказать, но вместо этого кряхтит, ворочая инвалидное кресло. Она оказывается очень сильной для такой худощавой леди.  
Джон устало кивает. Он только что залипал в собственные воображаемые приключения в Стране Ящериц, а также в дверной косяк.  
\- Я же говорила, - едва слышно говорит Канайя, переступая за порог. - Лучше бы остались дома и поиграли в Вампирку и Волшебницу.  
Джон сразу же перестаёт слушать, потому что его жизнь и без того проходит под эгидой СМИ - Слишком Много Информации.  
Конский парень уходит сразу за их троицей. Вриска, хрюкая от удовольствия, тычется Терези в подмышку - они смотрят “Аватар”, вернее, Вриска смотрит и практически невменяемо пересказывает события на экране клокочущей Терези. Кажется, они обсуждают, побьёт ли Тоф Бейфонг Мэтта Мёрдока, и, на взгляд Джона, этот диалог абсолютно лишён смысла. Конечно же, побьёт. Тоф Бейфонг побила бы Гитлера и всю его армию нацистов единолично. Но сейчас совсем не время думать об этом… и, тем более, спорить.  
Джон проходит на кухню и берёт сковородку в одну руку, а ложку - в другую.  
\- Выметайтесь! - вскрикивает он, ударяя одним предметом кухонной утвари об другой. - Вон, вон, вон! Вам всё равно здесь не рады, а стаф кончился! Уходите!  
Он чувствует только бесконечную усталость и лёгкое раздражение оттого, что Дэйв вообще созвал тусовку к нему в квартиру. В конечном итоге, даже половина попкорна не была сожрана, а Джейн посмела употребить слова “негигиенично” и “прогорклый” до того, как Джон перестал её слушать.  
В конечном итоге, все действительно уябывают. Кроме Дэйва - тот давным-давно спит на диване, укрытый куском брезента, наполовину из-под этого самого дивана вытащенного.  
\- Вот где ты был! - ласково, как старому знакомому, говорит брезенту Джон. - Давненько мы не виделись.  
Джон натягивает брезент повыше, на голову Дэйву, думая о том, что тот едва ли задохнётся, но спарится точно.  
Потом Джон подхватывает позабытый на столе ноут и,бросив зарядку на пол, направляется в ванную.  
\- Какого хуя, - говорит он сам себе. - Почему я так расстроен. Я обязательно сделаю из этой семьи две отбивные, из Дёрка идейно, а из Дэйва - профилактически. Это лишь вопрос времени.  
Он механически раздевается, до трусов и байндера, а потом уныло смотрит на стылое попкорновое безобразие.  
\- Да пошло оно, - говорит Джон, забираясь в ванну. - Пошло оно нахуй.  
Он включает “Гудзонского ястреба” с середины и, смачно похрустывая ебучим попкорном, готовится хорошенько посмеяться.  
Как здорово, что некоторые вещи не устаревают и со временем смотрятся лишь лучше, как дорогое вино. Хотя, постойте, почему дорогое вино смотрится лучше со временем?  
Джон так увлекается этой полемикой, а также приключениями Эдди, что совсем не замечает ход времени. В какой-то момент его пальцы нащупывают какую-то херню, уж точно не привычную массу попкорна, что-то твёрденькое и покатое…  
Джон издаёт звук, которым совсем не гордится, роняет ноутбук в попкорн, а потом с силой дёргает за херню, пытаясь достать её со дна ванны.  
\- Эй, - говорит ему Дёрк. - Какого хера ты делаешь с моей ногой?  
Если раньше Джон просто не гордился тем звуком, что издал, то теперь он начинает орать - заунывно, на одной ноте.  
Дёрк молча забирает свою ногу из его рук и осторожно кладёт её обратно в попкорн. Джон с ужасом понимает, что лодыжка другой ноги Дёрка плотно прижата к его собственной.  
\- Как давно… - говорит Джон, пытаясь отдышаться. - Ты здесь?  
\- Довольно давно, - отвечает Дёрк. - “Знаешь, несмотря на то, что она монашка, надо было вырвать ей кишки”.  
\- Херасе! - отвечает Джон. - Это очень, блять, давно, с этих слов много чего случилось, Баунти успела помереть!  
\- Ну. - Дёрк пожимает плечами. - Ты ничего не пропустил, да и я, в общем-то, старался быть внимательным. Очень сложно воспринимать фильм без видеоряда.  
Джон откидывает голову назад и начинает нервно, до икоты, хохотать. На его глазах выступают слёзы.  
\- Я немножко ненавижу тебя. - признаётся он Дёрку. - Но ты точно сраный ниндзя, ебаное аниме, до краешка отбитый чудила.  
\- Спасибо. - говорит тот. - Ты мне тоже небезынтересен.  
Им приходится изрядно покрутиться, прежде чем они устраиваются так, чтобы Дёрк мог видеть экран. Жаль, от “Гудзонского ястреба” остаются считанные минуты, с другой стороны, Джон как раз на днях скачал “Смерть ей к лицу”. Почему бы, собственно, и нет.  
\- Ты правда кинул бутылку в стену в супермаркете? - спрашивает Джон, сонно пуская слюну Дёрку на плечо.  
В какой-то миг раздражение, весь день трахавшее его в висок, куда-то испаряется, и он понимает, что несмотря на ужасную усталость, вполне доволен окончанием вечера.  
Дёрк сверлит его своими непроницаемыми очками.  
\- Ты не должен так хорошо думать о людях. - говорит он, наконец. - Кто-нибудь аморальный мог бы воспользоваться этим в своих целях.  
\- Что? - говорит Джон.  
\- Спи. - говорит Дёрк, и Джон спит.


End file.
